multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Noir
|-|Normal Jack= |-|3x Prototyped Beta Jack= |-|Fully Prototyped Beta Jack= |-|Spades Slick= |-|"Jack English/Union Jack" (Post-Scratch Session)= Character Statistics Key: Base | 3x Prototyped Beta Jack | Fully Prototyped Beta Jack | Spades Slick | Post-Scratch Session Jack Tier: 8-C, potentially higher '| At least '''High 4-C '| 'High 2-A '| 'High 2-A '| At least '''High 2-A. Higher upon self-destruct Name: 'Jack Noir | Jackspers Noirlecrow | Bec Noir, Jacquerel | Spades Slick | Jack English, Lord Jack, Union Jack '''Origin: '''Homestuck '''Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Dersite Agent | The Soveriegn Slayer, Renegade Pawn | Final Boss, Jack infused with Becquerel's powers | Leader of the Midnight Crew, Slickborg | Jack infused with Lord English's powers '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities to a greater extent, True Flight, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Resistance (to Space-Time Manipulation), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Did this), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield), Cosmic Awareness (Doc Scratch is aware of every event happening as a first guardian, like Bec), Energy Projection (Used Energy projection to destroy Skaia and Prospit), Duplication (Duplicated Himself in his fight in his fight against Jade and Dave), Regeneration (Varies; Regenerated in his fight against Vriska ), Enhanced Senses (Did this and this. Punch a hole in the mayor's stomach after detecting radiation in him), BFR (via being prototyped with Becquerel, who did this), Causality Manipulation (First Guardians cause Causality Paradoxes) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Nullification (with Crowbar's crowbar), Alternative Timeline Teleportation (with Die's voodoo doll), Time-Space Manipulation (should have powers of every felt member), Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation | Superhuman characteristics, Energy Manipulation, flight, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Self Destruction, Magic nullification with his crowbar, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Dirk and Dave's attempt to split his soul across many timelines) '''Attack Potency: Building level, '''possibly '''higher '(Comparable to the trolls) | At least 'Large Star Level '(Destroyed Skaia and Prospit, planets can contain black holes) | 'Infinite Multiversal+ '(Destroyed a Genesis Frog, a structure that contains all universes https://www.homestuck.com/problem-sleuth/1462 which there is an infinite amount of and is half of the Green Sun [Genesis Frogs are referred to as universes, thus we can conclude two of them make a green sun] a structure that is exist in the furthest ring, which is a realm that is Unfathomable and Untouchable to every universe in existence) | 'Infinite Multiversal+ '(Can easily beat down on God-Tier Dave, Dirk, and Terezi. Shot Dirk to death. Dave fought Bec and the Prospitian monarch) | At least 'Infinite Multiversal+ '(Strongest out of all Jacks, has little trouble beating down on his enemies). 'Higher '''upon self-destruct (His head exploded into a black hole) '''Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ '(Can travel thru skaia and prospit with ease) | 'Immeasurable '(Moved in the furthest ring) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Stength: Unknown | '''At least '''Large Star level | Infinite Multiversal+ | Infinite Multiversal+ | '''At least '''Infinite Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | '''At least Large Star level | Infinite Multiversal+''' (Uneffected by the destruction of the Genesis frog) | Infinite Multiversal+ '''(Tanked a beating from Doc Scratch | At least '''Infinite Multiversal+ Range: Standard Melee | Solar System Level | Infinite Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Inteligence: Above Average. Mindless for Jack English '''Weaknesses: '''Bec can't really fight Jade. Spades Slick has a destructive temper. Lord Jack is mindless Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Homestuck Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters